


Spoils Of War

by Lisbeth_laufeyson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson
Summary: Agron and Nasir make the most of an unexpected perk of war
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Spoils Of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steele_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steele_Dreams/gifts).



> Agron dialogue in show is cringe, but good cringe, because its so flowery and try hard romantic. my dialogue for Agron is just cringe hahah.
> 
> also, just a few notes for anyone who writes any kind of sex scenes. Height difference does matter. especially in the case of these too where one is literally up to the others chin. Unfortunately this means some positions just do not work, but they can still be funny :)
> 
> For Steele Dreams who kindly requested Agron/Nasir, or just nasir hahaha. i think this may cover both your pairing prompt ideas :)

Agron let loose a loud roar as the last Roman fell before him, split from navel to neck by his blade. Nasir was nearby, as always, Roman's falling like rain to his spear. When the call of victory went up they found one another and, pressing foreheads together, savored a moment of calm in the midst the chaos.

The spoils of war were great this time. Not just weapons, horses, and provisions from the Roman camp, but also a villa that the centurions has commandeered so they could plan battle in luxury. The rebel army had come on them under cover of darkness, chasing soldiers and generals from their night time activities and the villa was testament to that interruption. They found tables laden with half finished meals, beds with their sheets in disarray, bottles and cups of rich wine, and, in one quiet corner of the villa, a filled bath.

Nasir knelt on the edge and dipped his fingers into the water. “Still warm.” 

Agron silently stepped behind him and nudged him. Nasir stumbled but not enough to fall in.

“Do not fucking try such a thing again if you value somewhere warm to place your cock,” he said with a grin. He shoved Agron back. “Come, we should get our fill of food and wine before the others leave us scraps.”

Agron grabbed his wrist as he slipped passed, stopping him from going any further. “What is a rarer gift than this?” he nodded his head towards the bath.

Nasir frowned and looked from the water to Agron. “Have you lost mind?” 

“Is it really such a bad suggestion?” He slipped his arms around Nasir's waist. “Are you not weary from battle? Blood spattered? Dust covered? Do we not deserve just a little time to enjoy the luxuries the Roman fucks deny us?” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir's lips.

“I suppose it would not hurt to take a little time for ourselves,” Nasir grinned.

Agron kissed his forehead then nodded towards the bath. “I shall return but do not wait for me. Make the most of the water while it is warm.”

He left without letting Nasir say anything. Nasir shrugged it off, Agron would be back after all, and gratefully stripped out of his armor. Though weariness had not set in yet, the excitement of battle was too high in his blood for that, aches were making themselves known, and the urge to soothe them and cleanse his skin finally drove him into the tub.

The first step was glorious. It had been too long since he had managed to bathe in warm water and even the faint, dark memories of why a slave had been afforded such a luxury could not stop him enjoying it now. He sank to his knees, took the ribbon from his hair and worked the braid out with his fingers, then rolled onto his back. The water was deep enough for him to float, all sounds muffled by the water in his ears, hair floating around his head like seaweed, and be alone with his thoughts for a moment. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, more relaxed than he had been in recent memory.

Nasir opened one eye at the muffled sound of footsteps, but upon seeing Agron he closed it again. The water lapped gently at him as Agron got in. His presence loomed close, warm and familiar. His arms slipped around Nasir, one hand in between his shoulder blades, the other on the back of his head. Nasir anticipated Agron's next move and tilted his head up to kiss him. Wine trickled into his mouth.

“Ah, so that's what called you from me?” Nasir said. He sat in the water and wiped his mouth.

Agron knelt in front of him, grinning, “We are celebrating our victory, wine is needed. And it was not the only thing I sought.” He kissed Nasir again and swept the wet strands of hair back from his face.

Nasir wound his arms around Agron's neck and opened his mouth to him. Their tongues lapped over one another, carrying the sweetness of the wine. Agron suddenly lunged, pushing him back and under the water. Nasir's back hit the tiles on the bottom of the bath before he resurfaced.

“Agron!” He yelled. Laughter quickly followed. He smacked the water, splashing Agron, then shoved him. On the second shove Agron caught his hands.

“Apologies. I slipped!” He pulled Nasir into his arms and held him tight against his chest. “It was an accident. This, however, is not.” 

Laughing, he pushed Nasir under the water again, quickly letting him go and moving to the other end of the bath as far away from Nasir as he could get. Nasir rose to his feet, water dripping, hair a sodden mess around his face and shoulders. He narrowed his eyes.

“I bested hundreds of heavily armored Roman's today. Do not think you will not fall to me too.”

Agron smirked. “Oh I intend to fall gladly upon a very different spear of yours.”

A grin spread across Nasir's face. “On your feet then.”

Agron did as was asked, smoothing water from his muscled torso, his cock already standing proudly to attention. For a moment Nasir lost all thought for anything but gazing at him. The gladiator lunged at him, attempting to knock him down, but Nasir, regaining composure quickly, ducked low, hooking Agron's arm, and flipped him over onto his back. Agron swept Nasir's legs with his arm, causing him to crash down beside him and send more water splashing over the sides. They wrestled around, struggling to gain the upper ground and keep head above water until Nasir finally pinned Agron over the side of the bath, his chest flat to the tiled sorround and one arm held behind his back. 

Nasir let go of Agron's arm and slowly slide his hands over his back. Though free to move, Agron remained where he was, bent over the side of the bath. He looked over his shoulder, a smile playing on his lips and nodded his head in the direction of two earthenware jugs. Upon inspection, Nasir found one filled with wine, the other, thinner jug with oil. He brought both over, drank from the jug of wine, and got back in the water. 

Agron watched him, folded arms resting on the colorful tiles. He reached for Nasir's arm and pulled him in for a kiss before releasing him once more.

“We really have landed on good fortune this day,” Nasir said softly. He knelt in the bath and leaned over, pressing his lips to Agron's spine.

“Hard won fortune,” Agron reminded him. “Bought with blood and sweat and the death of many of our brothers and sisters.”

“Hush now,” Nasir whispered, once again smoothing his hands over Agron's back. “I would have your mind on happier thoughts.”

Agron looked over his shoulder once more and threw Nasir a dazzling smile. “I find it hard to give mind to anything else in your presence.”

Nasir grinned in return. He took up the bottle of oil and poured a small measure into his palm before working it over his fingers. Bent over Agron's back once more, and pressing kisses wherever he could reach, Nasir slowly eased a finger into him. Agron hissed through his teeth but stayed put, head on his folded arms, eyes closed, and a soft smile upon his lips.

With his arm wrapped around him Nasir slowly stroked Agron's cock. He worked his finger in deeper and slid a second in beside it. Agron moaned and pressed back against his hand, soft moans and mumble in German and Latin falling from his lips. His cock twitched and throbbed in Nasir's hand.

No words were needed, they had been together long enough that they could read each other from the slightest look or smallest sigh, and Nasir had seen his lover like this too many times to missread him. Nasir gently pulled away from Agron and picked up the jug of oil once more. His heart pounded in his chest. The heat of anticipation flowed through him, clashing with the chill on his skin. With cock suitably oiled he gripped Agron's waist in both hands.

“Lower your hips,” he purred.

Agron did as he was asked. Nasir attempted to push in, but he was still too low. With a frustrated sigh Nasir gripped Agron's hips and moved him to where he wanted him, raising a laugh from his lover. He stood instead, but now he was too tall, and when Agron knelt on the side of the bath he was again the shorter of the too.

“Why did the gods curse me with a giant for a lover?” he laughed.

Agron moved to his back then sat up, pulling Nasir into his arm. “Little man, is there any you do not consider giant?”

Nasir gave Agron's shoulder a playful punch. “Don't fucking call me that.” he trailed his fingers over Agron's cock. “Unless you'd prefer to deal with this alone?” 

“You would punish yourself over my wrongdoing?” Agron laughed. He brushed his fingers through Nasirs dark hair.

Nasir reached over, bringing the jug of wine over and drinking directly for it before offering it to Agron. “You assume I have no way of finding pleasure without you.”

Agron drank deep from the jug and set it down. “Not of the same level we can find together.”

They shared a smile before Nasir kissed Agron and urged him to lie flat once more. “Perhaps we shall reach new heights this day.” He moved around, trying to sort out the height difference that still existed and finally managed, with knees bent, to guide his cock inside Agron.

His lover hissed through his teeth and reached out to grip Nasir's hand on his hip. Nasir pushed in deeper, his knees scarping the tiles on the side of the bath, the bend in his legs causing them to shake and by extension the rest of his body. He grit his teeth, trying to deepen his thrusts and keep his balance, but the two were at crossed purposes.

“Stop,” Agron commanded. He sat up, pulling himself away from Nasir. “This will not do at all. Sit down.”

“In the water?”

“Yes, or outside if you prefer.” 

Nasir sat in the pool, his back against the side and the water lapping around his chest. Agron straddled his hips, reached behind him, and guided Nasir's cock back inside him. Nasir bit his lip against a moan and smoothed his hands over Agron's thighs and up over his hips. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the ledge of the bath, savoring the feeling of slowly sinking deeper into his lover.

Agron's lips pressed to his, followed by a burst of sweetness as wine once again flowed into his mouth. A warmth coursed through him, spreading out from his stomach to the tips of his fingers and toes and a pleasant fogginess settled in his brain. He opened his eyes as the kiss broke and raised his head, finding himself level with Agron's collar bone. He leaned in, lapping the water from the dip in his shoulder and nibbling along his skin. Above him, Agron moaned softly. He rolled his hips, slowly riding Nasir's cock, his movements causing little waves to lap around them both. He buried his fingers in Nasir's hair, pulled his head back, and kissed him until the strain from leaning in to do so forced him to end it.

Nasir braced his feet on the tiles and thrust up, meeting Agron as he came down. He wrapped his hand around Agron's thick cock and stroked him from balls to tip and back again. Leaning in he caught Agron's nipple between his teeth.

The walls echoed Agron's moan over and over again. He picked up speed, riding Nasir hard, and driving whines and gasps from him. He grabbed the wine again, once more drinking and transferring some to Nasir's mouth through a kiss. They were sloppy this time, wine spilled down Nasir's chin. They laughed.

Nasir looked up into Agron's eyes. His face was flushed, his eyes half closed, lips parted as he mumbled Nasir's name like a mantra. Nasir's own body burned. Heart pounding, chest rising and dipping sharply with panted breath, he gripped Agron tightly to him with one arm wrapped around his waist while his other hand fell out of rhythm. He buried his head against Agron's shoulder, stifling his cry as he came deep inside his lover.

Agron whined deep in his throat. His cock twitched in Nasir's grip before he followed Nasir over the edge. He yanked Nasir's head back once more, kissing him like he would die without it, and parted only when they both fell still once more.

“I adore you, Nasir,” he mumbled against Nasir's lips. “You are the sun and stars and sole source of all light in my life.”

“You are drunk,” Nasir smiled. Heat flushed his face.

“And in the morning I will no longer be and yet I shall still hold you in such regard.” he nuzzled his nose against Nasir's.

Nasir gazed into his eyes and felt warmth fill him that had nothing to do with the wine or lovemaking. He reached up, touching Agron's cheek then brushing his hand through his short hair, and struggled for the right words.

“In all my years I have never had a purpose to live for, until now,” he frowned a little. The words didn't sound quite right now he spoke them aloud, but he was unaccustomed to speaking in such a way, wine or no wine. “I entrust myself to you. All things I am now and all I will be.”

Agron's soft smile chased away any doubts he had over what he had said. They kissed again, softer this time, then Agron rose to his feet water cascading off him.

“Come,” he offered his hand. “Let us find comfortable space to lay our heads before all are taken.”

Nasir took his hand and stood. With clothes and armor once again donned he followed Agron through the villa. He clutched tightly to the peacefulness that permeated him to his very soul, knowing their lives meant there was an ever present possibility it could be snatched away for good.


End file.
